


Vasto Teatro E' Il Mundo

by LydianNode



Series: A Life At the Opera [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bus, Gen, Touring, mention of sex on a bus but nothing graphic, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydianNode/pseuds/LydianNode
Summary: Freddie takes on the role of Leading Man on the tour bus from Connecticut to New York.





	Vasto Teatro E' Il Mundo

They have their individual ways of dealing with the stress of touring by bus. Brian claims multiple seats so he can unfold his endless legs and sleep. Roger entertains himself with groupies until he's so fucked out that he doesn't even know where he is. John buys a Scrabble set with plastic rims around all the spaces so the tiles don't go flying when the bus hits every pothole between Waterbury and New York City. Freddie takes on the role of Leading Man, making sure he learns everyone's name, making sure he spends a bit of time every day with each roadie, tech, or hanger-on. An impromptu singing of "Happy Birthday" here, paracetamol and ginger ale there, a couple of dollars' in quarters somewhere else for a lonely man to phone his wife from a rest stop along the way. 

_A little touch of Freddie in the night_ , John thinks as he fills in the spaces around an "e" to spell "comedian." He's playing against the groupie who's waiting her turn with Roger. Her vocabulary is rubbish and she is none too subtle in her flirtations. She simpers at him as she places "at" under the "c" of "comedian" and flips her ash-blonde hair over her shoulder. 

_Not a chance in hell.  
_

Freddie plops down in the seat next to John, smelling of vodka and spearmint gum. "Oh, Deacy, what big...words you have," he says with an exaggerated leer at Roger's spare girl. "Would you excuse us, please, Sally?" 

"Sadie," the girl shoots back, annoyed, but at least she goes away.

"Wow. Thank you," John says, meaning it. He picks up the tiles and puts them back in the Chivas bag they use for Scrabble storage. "I don't know where Roger finds them." 

"Or why," Freddie agrees. "I think they're sucking his brains out through his dick." He turns on a dime, from comedy to drama, and whispers, "Don't you think that Brian looks fucking AWFUL?" 

In all honesty, John hasn't paid much attention to Brian on this trip. But when he looks over and sees how terribly pale Brian is, his mouth twisted in pain even as he sleeps, he feels a little twinge of guilt. "We're off tomorrow. Maybe a bit of rest will do him good." 

"Mmm." Freddie sounds unconvinced. 

Sitting this close to Freddie, John can see the weariness in his eyes. "I think you could use a rest as well."

"I'm fresh as a daisy, thank you." But he yawns and puts his head down on John's shoulder. "Do you think you could check on everyone for the next few days? This much maternal behaviour is just too tiring." 

"Of course," John says immediately, affectionately. It will do them good to trade roles in this endless tragicomedy of concert tours. "I can't imagine Roger taking his turn, though." 

"Darling Roger," mumbles Freddie as he gets comfortable. "The Cock That Ate Cleveland." 

"Cleveland's later in the month." 

"Oh." Freddie blinks up at him. "Where are we going, then?"

"New York. The city that never sleeps, evidently." He nudges Freddie. "Oi, Fred. Got a joke for Roger Rogering New York?" 

They burst into uncontrollable laughter, and every time they see Roger it'll happen again. Roger won't know why, which makes it even funnier. 

A few rows up, Brian raises his head. He tries to smile, a mere flash of teeth against chapped lips. Yeah, he looks awful. Freddie's eyes darken as if a switch has been flipped. He pats John on the head as he rises and goes over to fuss over Brian, borrowing a blanket to tuck around him and kneeling beside him until he falls asleep. 

It's not just the concert stage that Freddie owns. He owns their entire world, in all its vast, theatrical complexities. _All the world's a stage_ , said the Bard, and Freddie Mercury is its Leading Man.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a Tumblr! Find me here: lydiannode.tumblr.com .


End file.
